The Fall of a Hero
by nightwatcher27
Summary: After the war Harry has trouble adjusting, almost everyone is gone. Harry's life declines until....


The fall of a Hero

The war had been over for some time. As expected Harry Potter had won. Saving the wizard world from being taken over by Voldemort. It had not been at a low cost. A large part of the ministry staff that had been fighting in the war had been wiped out. Unfortunately that included Tonks. The death of Tonks had driven Remus over the edge, He killed himself shortly after. Then there was the Order of the Pheonix, most of Harry's loss had come from this group of people. In this group he lost a great number of his former teachers. He lost his mentor Albus Dumbledore, then there was Dumbledore's successor Professor McGonnogal. Those two seemed to impact Harry but not as much as the deaths of his long time friends Hagrid and 'Mad Eye' Moody. They had both been a guiding light in Harry's times of trouble. Worst of all of Harry's loss came from one family, it was the Weasley's. The whole family had literally been wiped out. Arthur and Molly were the first ones lost, they had stubbornly refused to move when they were killed. They were protecting Harry mere days before his seventeenth birthday. They had acted as his surrogate parents, they always looked after him. He spent many summers at their home. Then there was Bill and Charlie, Harry did not know these to nearly as well but he still felt a great deal for them. They fell protecting Hogwarts. Charlie had no one other than his family to mourn him but Bill left a pregnant wife behind. She moved back to France after Bill had died. No one heard from her anymore. Percy as you might expect had died protecting the Ministry, well actually it was more like just the Minister. Fred and George died at the second battle at Hogwarts, they had fought like champions. Even though they were jokers when it came time to fight they had been one of the first to volunteer to fight. They died protecting a group of young students. The last two members of the Weasley family had died at Harry's side mere moments before the end of the battle. Ron and Ginny had fought along side of Harry from the beginning, they fought to save something Harry no longer believed in. People think that their deaths pushed Harry over the edge. Seeing his friends die for him and his cause. Moments after the two closest Weasley's to Harry die he went mental. He charged right up to Voldemort and punched him in the face. As Voldemort fell to the ground. As Voldemort laid there in the dirt Harry walked up and Leaned over him. With a great deal of sorrow in his voice he said " This is for all my loved ones, Avada Kedavra" it was over finally . As the light left Voldemort's eyes Harry collapsed. Harry had been hurried away to St. Mungo's. After a long Healing process Harry had been released. Shortly after his release Harry made his ascent into madness. As time passed Harry began to drink. Whis brings this story to the present. A lone girl walked into the pub and looked around. She saw the bar keep looking at her. She walked up to the bar. The bar tender walked over and looked at her " Thanks for coming, he's been in here since I opened. The girl nodded but said nothing. She walked down the bar to where a disheveled Harry sat. His head slumped on the bar. She could see he had been crying at some point during the day. As she reached where he was sitting she put he hand on his arm. He simply mumbled into his arm "No autographs today." The girls Heart was breaking for Harry. She shook her head for a moment before speaking " No Harry no autographs today. Lets get you home." Harry did not look up he just rose of his stool and fumbled in his pocket. When his hand came out of his pocket it was full of money. He placed the whole handful on the bar and began to stager out. As they walked the girl supported Harry as they walked. After a few blocks they came to a small house. The house belonged to Harry but they both lived there. They didn't date she just looked after Harry. The girl helped Harry up the stairs and into the house. As Harry slumped into a chair close to the door he looked completely beaten by the world. The girl slowly helped Harry take his shoes off. When he once again stood she walked around him and took of his cloak and laid it on the chair She walked him down the hall to the bath room when he was there he took his glasses off and dropped them in the sink. The Girl turned on the taps so that Harry could wash his face. When he was done she turned off the tap and handed Harry a towel. Harry sloppily dried his face. Harry began to stagger to his bedroom with some guidance from the Girl. When they finally made it to the bed room Harry slumped down on the bed. While Harry sat slumped on his bed the girl went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and two asprin. As she returned to the room she placed the water and the aprin on the bedside table along with Harry's glasses She then turned her attention back to Harry. Very lovingly she took off his socks, placed them in a chair. Harry had fallen over and was now lying with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. She carefully managed to remove his shirt and placed it on the chair as well. She turned back to Harry and nudged him " Harry you have to move up in bed!" All she heard in response was "um hmm" He then awkwardly shifted up to his pillow. The girl covered him up.. As she covered him up she heard him mumble " Hermione, they're all gone" Hermione began to cry as she sat in a chair next to his bed. She then began to stroke his hair " I know Harry!" As Harry passed out she sat there looking at her once vibrant friend. Who was now nothing more than a shadow of his former self. As she picked up a blanket for herself to cover up with she thought " This truly is the fall of a hero." This was the way Harry had lived the rest of his days, he was drunk daily and his life almost seemed to stop that fateful day on a bttle field. Harry could never seem to allow his life to move on. The loss of so many loved ones finally took it's toll on Harry. As for Hermione she lived the rest of Harry's life looking after him. When he would fall she would pick up the pieces. Even though she knew the pain Harry was in she never let her own pain get in the way of looking after the man that had given all he had to fight for a pricipal. Harry had brought peace to the world at the ultimate price, his own internal peace. Harry's struggle ended one day when he just went to bed and didn't wake up. Hermione buried his body next to his parents. There was no sevice, no mourners other than herself. No one except Hermione even knew for quite sometime. As Hermione stood at Harry's grave she thought out loud to her self. " I hope you finally found what you were looking for….I hope you found your peace." Hermione then reached down and placed a single yellow rose on Harry's head stone. She then ran her fingers along the writing.

Here lies

Harry James Potter

Born: Jully 31 1980

Died: July 31 2005

The hero of wizard-kind

As Hermione walked away she turned around and called out "Happy Birthday Harry"she then walked away. Hermione lived for a few more years. She lived a quiet life in her and Harry's house. On the sixth aniverary of Harry's death Hermione was coming home from visiting the grave when she was hit by a passing car as she made her way back home. She died in Hospital the next day. As she lay dying her last words were simple " Don't forget Harry!" She then closed her eyes forever.


End file.
